Can't Stop
by xxkimboluvsgaara
Summary: For the past week Itachi and Sakura can't stop thinking orand dreaming about eachother. What happens wants it to become real life. HEAVY LEMON itachiXsakura


**Title:**Can't Stop

**By: **gaara'zlady93

**Couple:**itachiXsakura

**Age:**Itachi [18 & Sakura's [16

**Rated: **M

"**Blah**" – talking

"_Blah_" – thinking

**Summary: **For the past week Itachi can't stop thinking about a certain cherry blossom, same thing about sakura but who couldn't sleep. ONESHOT [itachiXsakura LEMON

* * *

Normal POV – 

"**Ah…Ah…Itachi**!" Said sakura almost to her orgasm. "**Faster…harder…deeper**!" Itachi as thrusting in his dick in her virginal. Itachi as grunting said "eh…eh..Sakura" At their climax came they both feel on the bed. Both of them said at the same time "I love you" then went to sleep.

Sakura's POV- 

I wake up with sweat on my forehead, breathing hard, "Oh jeez I wonder why I dreamt of that." I said. I got out of my room and went to the kitchen to go get a drink of water. While drinking I was thinking about dream.

'_Why in the world have I been dreaming about Itachi and me? I mean its Sasuke brother for crist sake! Still I am virgin and all but still it's so freaky"_

As I went upstairs to go to sleep again what I didn't notice is a certain Uchiha was watching my every moves.

**Itachi's POV**

I have been awake all night (my group go to sleep at 9pm and I've been awake since then.) for a while, I have been thinking about a certain cherry blossom known as Sakura's Haruno. I'm thinking about how she would shiver when I touch her skin, how she would scream out my name when I thrust my dick inside her virgina.

As I been thinking of this more and more my pants were getting tighter every second.

"**That's it**," I said, "**I need her to make her mine**."

With that he took off and jump to tree to Konoha and find my special cherry blossom.

After 15minutes or so, I got into the Konoha gates and went searching for her house. When I found it I jump to the tree next to her window.

**Normal POV**

He watches her breathe evenly in her bed. The moonlight shines her beautiful face. As he a jutsu to in her room without a sound he went towards her bed and kneed down. His hands caress her face feeling the softness of her ski. He touches her delicious looking lips; he then goes lower towards her breast area. She moans quietly as he kind of pinches her nipples. She fluttery opens her eyes to see non other than Itachi Uchiha.

She startled when she saw him.

"**Itachi w-w-what are y-you doin h-here**?" He then told sakura something that surprises her. He said "**I need you sakura, you've always been in my mind since last week**."

Sakura's kept thinking of what he told her. Itachi moved closer to sakura, as he was only 6inches away, he looked into her eyes. He closed the gap between them and kissed so gently. Sakura's in amazement kissed him back.

Itachi licked her bottom lips to get more access to her mouth. She opens her immediately he put his tongue into her mouth; he then heard a moan from sakura. He touches every inch of her mouth tasting a strawberry flavor.

Stopping the passionate kiss to breath some air, he gently lays her down on her bed taking out her clothes leaving her naked. She tried to cover her breasts but Itachi grabbed both of her wrists with one hand over her head. In a quick movement he took his mouth to her left nipple sucking it on it. Sakura closed her eyes moaning at how Itachi sucking on her breast.

"**Hmm…ahhh…ita**-" With his other free hand he began to massage her other breasts. While he was on his magic sakura began to pant and calling out his name. "**Itachi…Itachi…. Itachi**"

When he finishes one the breast he again kissed her so passion again. His other hand began going down to her virginal area. She tried closing her legs together but Itachi wouldn't let her. Sticking out two fingers and went into her vagina, Sakura's screaming out in pain. Pumping in the two fingers as fast as he could he said, "cum for me sakura, cum for me." Sakura's trying not to cum but it only lasted for about a minute she was about to cum.

"**Ahh…Uhh…Itachi I-I-I'm cumming**!" Thrusting faster and faster sakura was screaming "Itachi!" as she said that a white-ish clear liquid comes out spilling it over his fingers. Smirking, he brought up his fingers to his mouth licking out the juices.

"**Sakura's your take is so delicious**." Sakura's panted till she got enough air breath. "**Itachi-kun that's not fair**."

He hovered over sakura letting go of her wrists. At that part she ripped out Itachi's clothes feeling his hot sexy abs. She entirely left him naked. What surprise sakura is that he has a big dick.

"**Like what you see my cherry blossom**?" Blushing like crazy she couldn't think of any to say.

"**I guess that's a yes**." He soon parted her legs for him and position himself at her entrance.

"**Are you sure sakura**?"

"**Yes Itachi, even though I'm still a virgin**." Nodding his head he made a jutsu to make the room soundproof.

"**I'm gonna make you scream out my name**." With that he quickly kissed her and pushed himself into her hot, wet core slowly. Crying in pain and pleasure, Itachi stopped himself by going any further.

"**Sakura's are you okay**?"

"Yeah, your just big keep going." With that he pulled out a rammed into himself into her once again. Thrusting harder every time.

"**Itachi…harder**!"

"**Itachi…faster**!"

"**Itachi…deeper**!" fucking her harder, faster and deeper she scream out his name.

"**Ahh…Uh…Ah...ITACHI**!" Nearing her next orgasm.

"**Itachi I'm coming**!" A few more thrusts he too was close to his orgasm.

"**Hu…Hu…Hu**"

"**Itachi…Uh…Ah**"

10 seconds later their orgasm. "**Sakura**" Itachi said as he laid on sakura's breast. "**Itachi**." Said too as her orgasm came.

Breathing hard until they both catch their breath, Itachi on the other hand wasn't finish with her yet. He picked her up and positions herself on his dick.

"**Another round**?" He said

"**Yes please**!" She said

Now sakura was in control telling him she's going to make him scream out her name. Itachi grabbed both of her hips. Sakura's pounding up and down, moaning and groaning.

"**Ah…sakura more**!"

Pounding as hard as she could. His dick in to her making Sakura's scream.

"**S-S-Sakura's I reaching.."** letting go of it the white seed into her virgina. Sakura's laid down and soon came Itachi with her. Itachi next to her. Itachi snaked his arm around sakura small waist. Sakura's cuddled in his bare chest. Both closing their eyes they both close;

"**I love you sakura**."

"**I love you Itachi**."

They both looked at each other kissing so passionately and fell asleep.

* * *

**Well I really hope you like this oneshot. Eh I think the lemon was a little too bit low. Well anyways just click on that purple-ish button and review.**

**Gaara'zlady93**


End file.
